


The Adventures of Nathaniel Kurtzberg and His Emotional Support Cat

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art Dad - Freeform, Cats, Fluff, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel has an emotional support cat.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The Adventures of Nathaniel Kurtzberg and His Emotional Support Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts), [christallized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts), [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



Nathaniel Kurtzberg was different from the rest of his classmates. You see, Nathaniel had bad anxiety, and tended to stress himself out quite easily. Due to that and his bipolar disorder, his psychologist had recommended getting an emotional support animal, and the Kurtzbergs followed her advice. That was how Amber became Nathaniel’s best furry friend.

**~♡~**

Nathaniel heard it, the unmistakable sound of Amber hacking up a hairball. Sighing, Nathaniel abandoned his latest drawing to clean up the hairball before a bigger mess was made. Grabbing a tissue, he picked up the hairball, briefly noticing that there was a dead butterfly, before throwing away the hairball. Amber leapt on Nathaniel’s lap after he sat back down, purring as she settled down and Nathaniel resumed drawing.

**~♡~**

“Marc you made it!” Marinette suddenly called out, causing Amber to glance over from her position on a table. “Come meet everyone! This is Marc, the boy I told you about! The one who's always writing.” Marinette introduced the boy after dragging him into the room.

Marc hid his notebook in his hoodie, hunching over slightly. “Uh... I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you.”

Mr. Carracci gently smiled at him. “Welcome to room 33, you're never disturbing anyone here. You can come whenever you want outside of class time or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want. Rose is writing lyrics for a rock band.” Mr. Carracci gently lifted the headphones. “Rose, I would like you to meet Marc.”

Rose yelled out a “Hey there! Nice to meet you Marc!”

“Alix is our expert at street art. And Nathaniel-”

“He likes to draw people in skinny suits.” Alix interjected, causing Nathaniel to throw a balled up piece of paper at her.

Nathaniel turned towards Marc “Welcome Marc. As you'll find out, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or only in good fun.”

Marc moved closer to the table, drawn to the drawings “I... I saw your drawings on the school website, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. There all so-”

“Thanks... That's nice.”

“Uh?...” Marc moved backwards, embarrassed about rambling. “Sorry... But it's true, I-I've never seen drawings so-”

“So messed up. All he ever draws anymore is Ladybug, ever since she de-akumatized him. As if Ladybug could care less about a guy like him.” Chloe laughed, entering the room. Nathaniel scowled, causing Amber to pad over to him and nudge his hand. He lifted his hand and pet Amber, focusing on the task to slightly calm down.

“I've already told you, Chloé, if you have an art project you want to work on, you're quite welcome here. Otherwise-” Mr. Carracci stepped in to try and keep the peace.

“Of course I've got a project.” Chloe did a little spin into the room. “A unique masterpiece that will revolutionise the art world. Nothing you commoners would have come up with.” Chloe striked a pose as Sabrina went to show off Chloe’s work.

“Let me guess…” Alix interrupted, mimicking Chloe’s pose. “Another collage of selfies?”

The art club burst into laughter. “What?! No, that's ridiculous! Utterly... ridiculous! You don't deserve my art anyway.” Chloe pushed Sabrina out of the room, following behind.

“Well Alix if Chloé really did have an art project, it's too bad we didn't give her a chance to tell us about it, is it?” Mr. Carracci gently scolded.

Alix sighed and put her mask back on. “Whatever.” She turned back to her street art.

Mr. Carracci turned back to Marc. “By the way Marc, you've shown up at the perfect time. Marinette told us that you're always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer.”

Nathaniel smiled at Marc with Amber tilting her head at him. “Uh? Me? A script writer? Oh, no. I don't write that kind of stuff, I mean I don't write anything interesting honestly. Sorry. Gotta go. Thanks for everything!” Marc panicked and ran out of the art room, Marinette chasing after him.

“No Marc!”

**~♡~**

Nathaniel made his way to the fountain, notebook in hand and Amber on his bag. Noticing a splash of red against the background, Nathaniel quickened his pace.

“Ladybug?”

“Huh?” The figure turned towards him, lowering their hood to reveal Marc.

Nathaniel recoiled in surprise. “What?! You're not Ladybug.”

“Of course I'm not, it's me, Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you?” He questioned, slightly turning his head.

“Marinette?” Nathaniel looked over at the bakery, spotting Marinette trying to hide on her balcony. “You were trying to make a fool of me, weren't you? Do you think it's funny to toy with my feelings?” Nathaniel angrily said, pointing at the girl watching from the balcony. Amber pressed herself against his side, purring in an attempt to calm him down.

“No, not at all! I-I just want.. to make.. a comic book, if you want to, that is.” Marc curled in on himself, hands up as if he was trying to fend off a wild animal.

Nathaniel scowled. “A comic book? Us!? Together!? Never!” He held up the notebook as if to tear out, but was interrupted by a loud yowl from Amber. Glancing down at her, Nathaniel sighed and threw the notebook away before storming off.

**~♡~**

“Hey Nath!” Marc greeted as he entered the art room, making a beeline towards his partner.

Nathaniel warmly smiled, raising a hand in greeting while Amber flicked her tail in Marc’s direction. “Did you bring him?”

“Yup” Marc reached behind him, and carefully lifted a black cat over his head before setting him on the same table as Amber. As soon as the other cat noticed Amber, he began to scream. Before anyone else could do anything, Amber began rubbing her head against him and purring. That shocked the other cat enough that he stopped screaming.

“So, this is Chat Noir Jr.?” Nathaniel warily asked, eyeing the black tom.

Marc beamed at the two cats. “Yup! I’m glad the two are getting along, considering that we’re partners.”

Nathaniel simply watched Marc, a blissful smile stretching across his face.

**~♡~**

Nathaniel was quietly sketching at his desk while Amber was sitting on Marinette’s desk, happily purring from the chin scratches she was receiving from Marinette. It was a peaceful moment, until it was broken.

“Oh Marinette! Why did you bring that cat in here? I’m highly allergic, I can’t even stand to be in the same room as one!” Lila Rossi was standing in the doorway, staring at the cat in horror.

“Is that so? Well that makes quite a predicament.” Miss Bustier mused, causing almost everyone to miss the smirk on Lila’s face. “Since we can’t separate Amber from Nathaniel, one of you two will have to transfer classes.”

“What!?” The class turned towards Lila, who looked shocked. She quickly buried her face in her hands, faking sobs. “Let me guess, I’m going to have to be the one that transfers. They’re my allergies, and it’s not right to force Nathaniel to transfer, even though it feels like I’ve finally made some real friends in this class.” Lila let out another fake sob, causing Alya to go over and comfort her.

“Don’t worry girl, I’m sure Nathaniel won’t mind transferring, he gets it, right Nathaniel?” Alya asked, her voice taking on a dangerous tone at the end.

Alix stood up, but Miss Bustier beat her to the punch. “Nathaniel, are you willing to transfer to Ms. Mendeleiv’s class? There’s another student who also has an ESA.”

“Uh sure. I already know who he is, and I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Excellent! Come with me to the principal's office so we can get that started, and class, if you could clean the areas where Amber was, that would be very kind of you.” Miss Bustier beamed as Nathaniel packed his stuff up.

“Here.” Adrien handed Amber over to Nathaniel. “We’re gonna miss you guys.”

**~♡~**

When the bell rang for lunch, Nathaniel and Marc made their way to the lunch room along with some of Nathaniel’s new classmates.

“Nath!” Rang out through the halls as Alix made her way over to them, the rest of Bustier’s class close behind.

“We missed you Nath!” and “It didn’t feel the same without you!” were called out as the class swarmed him. Amber hopped off her owner’s bag and made her way towards the group, where Adrien picked her up and cuddled her.

“So how was it in Mendeleiv’s class?” Alix asked her best friend.

“Boring. Somebody took my sketchbook so I wasn’t able to draw.” Nathaniel playfully complained.

Marc stuck his tongue out at him. “Well maybe if you paid attention in class like you’re supposed to, then you have your sketchbook taken away.”

Nathaniel gasped in mock offense, putting a hand to his chest in fake hurt. The two dissolved into laughter.

“How did Chat Noir Jr. react to seeing Amber?”

Marc giggled. “He screamed his head off once he saw her. Ms. Mendeleiv was in the middle of introducing Nathaniel to class, and she wasn’t very happy with him. Amber was also happy to see him, although she didn’t start screaming.”  
“Yeah, The two curled up together after greeting each other, it was pretty cute.”

**~♡~**

“Look at them Nath.” Marc suddenly said, pointing at the two cats. Chat Noir Jr. had curled around Amber, and was gently rubbing his head against hers, purring all the while. Amber was purring back and had wrapped her tail around his.

“You think they’re together?” Nathaniel quietly asked.

“It seems like it. I feel so proud, like a parent.”

Me too, maybe that’ll be us someday.”

**~♡~**

Plagg sneakily made his way over to the two cats who were lounging on the bleachers. “You’ll never guess what happened today.”

“Lila tried to drape herself over Adrien?” The two cats guessed, causing Plagg to droop.

“You took the fun out of it. Yeah, she attempted to, but couldn’t thanks to Amber being with Adrien earlier.”

“Anything to help out your boy Stinky Kit.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“If you say so Rot Kit.” Chat Noir Jr. wrapped his tail around Amber’s. “By the way, we decided to be mates.”

“Finally!” Plagg threw his arms in the air. “Took you two love birds long enough. Congrats tho, and I call being Godfather!”

**~♡~**

“Hey uh Marc?” Nathaniel asked, nerves threatening to take over her fiber of his body. All he could do was pet Amber in an attempt to calm himself down along with going through with this.

“Hm?” Marc hummed, turning towards him.

The sunlight hit Marc’s back, giving him a heavenly effect. He looked… “Beautiful.”

Marc and Nathaniel’s faces flushed red. “Ah, thank you. I think you look beautiful as well.” Nathaniel’s face turned even more red, and Marc bit his lip, hesitating.

Marc snapped out of his hesitation, surging forward and capturing Nathaniel’s lips with his. Nathaniel squeaked before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marc’s neck and closing his eyes in bliss as Marc gently cupped his face.

When the two separated, Marc rested his forehead against Nathaniel’s. “I like you, a lot. And I was hoping to take you out on a date.”

Nathaniel said nothing, only pressing his lips to Marc’s once again.

**~♡~**

Bonus!

“Jagged Stone decided to invite me to a private concert as another thank you for rescuing his kitten from being run over by a plane. I wish you guys could come with, but he wanted it to be a one on one thing.” Lila bragged to her classmates.

Adrien perked up, and Lila inwardly smirked, thinking she had interested him. “What kitten was this again Lila?” He innocently asked, and her smile grew wider.

“Oh, just his kitten Snowy. She was such a cute thing with gorgeous white fur, you should’ve seen her before Jagged gave her away.”

“That’s very interesting Lila, but didn’t you say you were highly allergic to cats? Why would your friend Jagged let you anywhere near Snowy since he had to have known about your allergies?”

Lila froze, panic overtaking her.

“Lila did you lie to us about Jagged like you lied to me about being a fox superheroine and about being Ladybug’s best friend? Since Ladybug wasn’t happy, I don’t think Jagged Stone will be happy either.”

Gasps filled the classroom as Alya hurriedly searched online.

“Well you see-”

“Lila’s a liar! There’s nothing about her online other then my blog!” Alya yelled, showing her phone screen to the class. The class was very upset and demanded answers from Lila, who only fled the room.

**~♡~**

**The Fur Babies**

Amber:

Chat Nor Jr.


End file.
